alice in the hinden heart village of wonderland
by Alora-gamer-deathangel95
Summary: this is my first time posting a story on here and I'd like some advise on it even if it is flaming. this is BorisxAlice and the crossover is alic in wonderland, naruto, and alice in the country of hearts of course I own nothing but I do wish to own boris
1. Chapter 1

Alice in the hidden heart village of wonderland: chapter 1 the beginning of it all

Once a pon a time, in futal Japan to be percise, lived a ninja girl in training named Alice Liddell. One day as Alice was Happily walking back from training, in the Dojo, she bumped into her hyper active, half cat, idot of a best friend Boris Uzumaki. At first she didn't realize it was Boris, so she shouted "hey! watch where your going you asshole" Boris didn't get ofended by this comment, he just laughed an said "well, thats no way to talk to your best friend now is it, and besides your the one who ran into me" then he finished with his trade mark,Cheshire Cat, grin and offered Alice his hand to help her off the ground. then a blodd red blush came across Alice's face, while taking Boris' hand and said imeadaly and quickly "oh! sorrry Boris I didn't see you there, by the way why were you just standing there in the MIDDLE of the road" when she stoped talking she raised a eyebrow curiously. Now it was Boris turn to blush then he stuttered out a respons "w-well, I was j-just waiting for y-you to come out of the Dojo, so we could eat lunch together, I mean if you want to " an with that his cat ears drooped, and he scratched the back of his head nervously and looked at his feet feeling a little stupid. Alice then smiled brightly up at Boris (since he was about a head taller than her) and said cheerfully "sure! that sounds great" Boris looked up an his ears admeadly perked up, smiled so brightly you'd think his face would sticked like that. After lunch and Boris and Alice said their goodbyes, Alice started to head to her one bedroom apartment that she has lived in since she was five, she has no parents, because they both died, when she was four, in the great battle to protect the village. when she was about a block away, she felt like someone was following her, then everything went black.

so thats it for now and I know it was short but I promise to try to make the next one longer so plz review


	2. Chapter 2:THE DUNGAN OF BLACK HEARTS!

CHAPTER 2: THE DUNGAN OF BLACK HEARTS!

When Alice awoke her hand were cuffed as well as her feet, she tried to get free with all her might, but sadly could not. So she looked around the strange place, thats when her eyes land on the two most dangerous, and wanted people in all the land, the Red-queen and her twin brother Black-heart. Both use to be good and one of the best ninja pair in the heart village, but one they just killed their whole clan except their younger sister; who is now known as the advenger of the heart village, sakura-rose, then left the village for good. As soon as Alice saw them she quickly asked "what do you want from me" trying hard to hide the fear in her voice, then blood smirked, the most evilest smirk that could make the most bravest man quiver in fear, and said very smoothly, like the snake sneekin up on his prey, "well my dearest we just want that black moon three tailed dragon deamon that your grandfather sealed in ofcourse". Then the Red-queen snaped, like a cobra eat its prey, "yea, so just hand it over you little bitch", as it was always known since they were kids even though the Red-queen was older than Alice by three years the Red-queen was always jealous of Alice's power and beautie.

Meanwhile back at the village Boris was looking ,worrily, all over the villaged for Alice. Then he got and idea (shocking isn't it) an he stoped and started focusing his chackra(sp) so he could locate Alice's chackra(sp) line . When he finally found it he started heading off in the derection(sp) where he had senst(sp) it

Back at the hide out ... Alice could not believe what she was hearing so she said the only thing she could say in this situation "What! you've got to be kiddding me, if I had a deamon in me I'd have a curse mark on me, and I don't so if you would be so kind to please release me and I'll be on my way thank you." Bloo-heart let out of dark but soft chuckle and said "did you check your lower back Alice-chan" Alice *gasped and looked down* and noticed her clothing was now different from her usual, blue mini dress with white apron with black lace aroud then hem along with black knee high boots anad white fishnet tights, was now replaced a black tobe top with red heart with ice blue wings and red and black plaid skirt with short black boots with red fishnet stocking. With pure anger in her voice, which is rare because she is a gentle person, "you perv changed my clothes" Black-heart smirked and said "why yes, ues I did" the Red-queen just snickerd and said "your lucky that my brother even looked at your body much as so touched its you little crybaby" than all of the sudden there was a huge bang from another room in the base. there was a look of shock on everyones face, Red-queen was the first one to speak "Black-heart what are you doing just standing there like a baka go and check it out" Black-heart sigh and fake pouted while saying "but I wanted to stay and play with our new little toy" then he lightly pinched Alice on her cheek by now the Red-queen was steeming mad "just do it you baka" Black-heart sigh "fine, fine Im going" he quickly turned to Alice and winked at "don't miss me to much love " then blew her a quick kiss and ran off with a smirk and the door slam shut and then Red-queen turned to Alice slowly...

okay here is the second chapter hope you like it and it is longer than the first so plz review


	3. Chapter 3:The Intruder and The Fights

so I finally wrote the tirth chatper in the story after the second chapter I had writers block on how I should continue this but I finally got ovrer oh and this story is now on now so if you want to go there to read this story just go there and I really need your guys opions on this so I know if Im doing something wrong kay afnd thats enoughof my babling for now so on with the story.

CHAPTER 3 THE INTRUDER AND THE FIGHTS

Somewhere in the base with boris...  
>"shit I think I might of used to much chakra on that" a dark chuckle came from the shadows behind Boris and he sharply turned around "well isn't the half-allycat trash Boris" Boris glared "Black-heart! I should of known it was you, you've always had a crush on Alice since we were all kids" he said with venom in his voice (ooo someones jelous) black-heart chuckled darkly "unlike youself ally-cat, don't protend have feeling for her as well baka you're in the same boat as me but there's two major differences between you and me ya know" Boris cut him off "oh, like your a asshole and Im not, or how I don't kidnap the person I love and you do" by now boris was pissed and Black-heart smirk was making it worse "what with the danm smirk" Black-heart chuckled once again "no, those aren't the reason, the reasons are the reason Im in love with Alice-chan is" once agai he was cut off again by Boris "don't you ever, and I mean ever call her that again" Black-heart cleared his throught "anyway as I was saying the reason is because Alice-chan has great power, and if I get her to love me, I will have even more power than I have now, and two I at least have a chance with her and you don't. a growl erupted from Boris' chest "so,your just going to use her, you sick sudistic bastard" Boris lunged at Black-heart and stabed him in his shoulder with a kuniknife, Black-heart gasped out in shock that boris actually landed a hit on him, and now it was boris' time to smirk "ha, bitch didn't think, I had gotten that fast did ya"<p>

back to Alice and Redqueen  
>Redqueen smirked "you think your so beautiful, powerful, and smart don't you, well let me tell you something your not" Alice snickered and mumbled to herself"someones jelious aren't they" Redqueen was furious now with a kick to Alice's stomic then she grabed her by the back of her head and yanked it up Alice let ou a groan (not like that you pervs XP) then Redqueen spoke "Im not jelious of a little bitch like you do you hear me" then Alice spit in Redqeens face and spoke with pure venom in her voice "no you listen I don't care if you in denile or not bitch but I will not just sit here and let you put me down doyou understand" Redqueen then slaped Alice acoss the face and that was the last straw Alice started glowing and a raw was heard through out the whole base.<p>

TO BE COTINUED

okay so thats it for chapter 3 I hope you liked it and don't foget review and coment


End file.
